


candid

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Series: Smosh Superhero Au [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: Damien and Olivia have a talk.





	candid

"Hey, Olivia, can we talk?"

"Hm?" Olivia turned toward Damien, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd wanted to check in with her, since she'd seemed a little... off since the whole thing in the cave.

"I was just wondering... are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, why do you ask?" Olivia frowned. Damien shrugged.

"I mean... after the lights in the cave when we got our powers, you were suddenly, like... really quiet. And then when Ian was talking to you... you seemed like you really didn't like him," He said. Olivia paused, considering this.

"I mean... at first I was kind of freaked out, because Joven surprised me and caught me off guard. But also, I just really don't like Ian. Or I guess I didn't like his public personality. He seems kind of alright in person."

"What do you mean?" Damien asked. Ian had always seemed really cool to him. Damien had really looked up to him for his work, and had thought he seemed really fun. That was only confirmed after meeting the guy.

"I guess... he just seemed kind of like a jerk to me. Like, really egotistical and irresponsible and stuff. And he is irresponsible. I mean, he was basically going to give himself and his friends superpowers just so they could dick around with them. And then, he put them in a cave really close to a town! Where people are probably going to stumble across them! And they did. And he is kind of just a general jerk, even if he can be kind of nice sometimes," Olivia said. Damien frowned. It was kind of irresponsible to give yourself superpowers for the sole purpose of playing with them. On the other hand, that was totally something he would do if he had the means to (and didn't have powers already). Which honestly, just further proved Olivia's point. If a sixteen year old kid would do something for fun, was it really a good idea? Still, Ian was one of Damien's role models, so that had to count for something, right?

"I... I see what you're saying. He's not really the picture of responsibility. But he's... he's not a bad dude. A little eccentric, a little egotistical, and a lot irresponsible, but he's pretty nice too, and funny, and super fucking smart. That's something, right?" Damien asked. Olivia shrugged.

"Sure, if that's what you value in a person. I can deal with a little spontaneity, a little craziness, and I like funny and nice, but that whole thing he pulled with Shayne and the fireballs? I'm sorry, that was fucking insane. And after that, letting Courtney jump off of that platform? I'm not crazy about her, but if I were the adult in charge there, I wouldn't have let her do that."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"She'd definitely do it anyway. I don't know if you've noticed, Damien, but Courtney doesn't like me very much," Olivia said. Damien laughed.

"I guess. I don't think Courtney really likes any of us... yet. Give her a little time to warm up to us. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm very likable. After a couple weeks stuck with me, you're basically forced to love me," He winked. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that happening," She said. Damien laughed, glad he was getting a positive reaction out of her.

"See? You already like me, proves my point," He said.

"I wasn't arguing with you."

"I know, but I just had to further prove it," Damien shrugged. He honestly wasn't sure what he was saying at this point.

"Alright, whatever you say," Olivia said.

"Um, also... I was wondering, is anyone still giving you a hard time? Because I know some people were being dicks earlier, and I didn't do anything, and honestly I feel pretty shitty about it, so... if anyone's still messing with you... let me know, cool?" Damien said nervously. He didn't want to weird Olivia out, but after getting to know her, he'd gotten kind of protective of her in a sort of little sister way, so he felt even worse about the times he'd done nothing when people were picking on Olivia.

"I mean... a little, I guess. It's nothing I can't handle, though. I'm used to this sort of thing," Olivia shrugged. That definitely didn't make Damien feel any better. What did that mean? Were people assholes to Olivia at her old school, too? Jesus, these made him feel even worse than he had. But this wasn't about him, this was about Olivia. He took a deep breath.

"What... what do you mean?" He asked. Olivia shrugged.

"I mean... I cry easily. I don't really have a filter. So, people have kind of always singled me out and stuff. It's really not a big deal at this point, so no need to step in or anything, Damien. But I appreciate it," She said. Damien shook his head.

"No, if I see anything happening, I'm gonna do something. I get that you're used to it, and I trust that you can handle whatever people do to you, because you're a pretty kickass person. I mean, I've seen you throw a car, I know what you're capable of. But you shouldn't be used to that sort of stuff, and you sure as fuck shouldn't have to handle it on your own. So, yeah, I'm gonna step in. I'd feel pretty damn bad if I didn't," He finished. Olivia looked at him for a moment with a hint of... admiration? Thanks? Damien wasn't sure, but he thought it was good. Well, he hoped it was good.

"Thank you, Damien. You're a good guy," Olivia said. Damien shrugged.

"Of course. It's what friends do," He said. Olivia's eyes widened, and for a second, Damien thought he'd said something wrong.

"We're... friends?" She asked tentatively. It almost sounded like she thought he'd called them friends by accident. Actually, judging by what she'd just told him, that might be a little true. His heart broke a little at that thought. Olivia was so sweet. She didn't deserve any of that.

"Yeah, of course we are! You're pretty chill Olivia, and we've gone through some intense bonding. Pretty sure that makes us friends, dude," He said, trying to sound more casual than he felt cementing this friendship. Olivia was silent for a moment, before quickly leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Damien. Okay, now she was hugging a little too tight.

"Olivia... strength," He managed, and immediately Olivia loosened her hug.

"Oh oops, sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"You're fine," Damien said with a shrug, before reaching his arms around her to hug her back. In that moment, he swore that he'd always have Olivia's back. She could take care of herself, yeah. But she shouldn't have to do it alone. And Damien would make sure she'd never have to again.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo. here's my Style yall. i like a thing. i obsess over it for a couple days to six months. i like another thing, and move on over to obsessing over that for a while. and uhhh there are a few things i circle back to (smosh is a major one) but i have periods where i'm more of a casual fan, yknow. and you may or may not know that the first episode of the final season of the walking dead game dropped this past tuesday.
> 
> maybe you see where this is going.
> 
> i have a little more written for this au, and i'll keep coming back to it ofc, but i probably won't be writing as much tbh. hope yall understand lmao


End file.
